Burning The Stars
by dappercontinuously
Summary: Blaine Anderson is his own anomaly, and he hasn't the faintest clue how to explain that to one Kurt Hummel from the beginning.  Doctor Who crossover
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson knew he shouldn't exist. He knew the time lines of his parents had never matched the way they were supposed to. They never should have been granted the time to conceive, but the universe granted it to them anyway. He was proof that the time stream could become mixed up beyond all hope and yield some sort of positive result. He was _proud_ of who he was, proud to be like his parents…proud to be a Time Lord. That's why, over the years, he gladly grew into the traits of his parents. He adopted his mother's fearlessness, common sense, and adventurous nature, but allowed himself to keep the childish attitude his father was known for, as well as his tendency to run and his name.

Taking the name his father was known by across the universe had always been the most important to him. He had always believed that his father, far more than his mother, had a hidden desire to find a way to live forever. His father had been "the last of his kind" for so long that Blaine thought it was the most proper way to respect him. After all, being "The Doctor" was the most spectacular thing he could do. It gave people all across the universe, all through the time stream, hope that someone will come to bring them from their darkest days.

Perhaps more than letting his parents live on (he never failed to mention his mother when given the chance; the Time Lady Archaeologist was something of a tale to tell), Blaine wanted to fill his parents' shoes. He wanted to be great like them, to be wise like them, to be known like them, to be _heroes_ like them.

His wants, however, were not at all part of the reason he found himself attending a school for humans - _loads of humans _(he inherited his father's fascination with the human race) - in the middle of the state of Ohio, in the middle of the United States, in the beginning of the twenty-first century. Actually, he ended up in the outskirts of Westerville, Ohio because that's where the TARDIS (something his parents should have never let him see but did anyway) thought he had to be. Blaine's father once told him that he had the undeniable pleasure of speaking with the TARDIS, whom he had referred to as "Sexy," and that, although she didn't always bring him where he wanted to go, she always brought him where he needed to go. The entire concept fascinated Blaine, which is why he rarely had a specific destination, but rather let the TARDIS take him to the times and places she felt he needed to be.

What Blaine didn't understand right away was why he had landed where he did. Of course, he understood slightly more why she would want to bring him here when he felt that his constant traveling companion landed herself on a rift. Perhaps, he had thought upon first stepping into the open area of Westerville, she just stopped because she needed to replenish her energy. In the end, he had been wrong. It turned out that in addition to the convenience of a rift being there, that a desperately distraught married couple needed him.

It had seemed so small, so simple, to Blaine to be needed by Joseph and Beth Anderson. They had been without a son for several weeks and they needed the comfort of having someone around them again. And, being the son of his father, Blaine couldn't refuse; his soft spot for humans was too great. Joseph and Beth were the ones who gave him the name Blaine Anderson and paved the road for him to attend Dalton Academy after being in that horrific public school system for years (none of them had expected Blaine's attendance to proceed the way it did). He spent the years sharing intimate moments with the Andersons, adopting the formal, yet affectionate titles of "mother" and "father" for Joseph and Beth after they let Blaine open up to them. They understood when he had to get away, to go off to some distant time or place or people to make sure that the life he was born with was still there, so they let him go. For Joseph and Beth, Blaine wasn't a replacement for the son they had lost to an unexplained coma. To them, Blaine was like the second son they had always wanted but never had the courage to have. And for Blaine, Joseph and Beth were so much like the parents he remembered that he had to keep coming back to them.

The Andersons showed him music in ways he never would have dreamed to know before. They showed him piano and guitar and voice and orchestras and musicals and records. He had been taken aback by the brilliance of it all, involving himself deeply in singing. That's how he came to be where he was today: sixty years old, in his second regeneration (due to the accident that killed his parents), and in the position of frontman in the Dalton Academy Warblers (who happen to be the students regarded as the top tier in the social pyramid).

That's how he came to know one Kurt Elijah "Elizabeth" Hummel.


	2. Chapter 2

The day Kurt happened upon Blaine was during one he had been planning out when his next temporary get away would be. Of course, in the middle of thinking he would try to map a course for Frontios to meet the humans who made up the last colony of their kind years and years in the future, Kurt tapped on his shoulder. It wasn't hard to spot he was out of place, but the first thought he had was one that he couldn't help because it came as naturally as breathing did: would this boy would ever consider becoming his companion, even for just a minute or two? (Like his father, he enjoyed company while traveling. And, in most cases, the people Blaine had tagging along with him were ones who approached him for some sort of simple help.) He had gladly given Kurt the help he wanted, showing him the way through Dalton and giving him the chance to watch the Warblers perform. In the end, Kurt had been awestruck and Blaine seemed to be acting a little like his father's friend Captain Jack Harkness with his natural coy, flirty smiles and glances (oh, yes, Blaine had heard the stories).

It was a couples weeks after meeting Kurt for the first time that Blaine found himself hurling through time and space to the planet of Nooma ages in the future, to help the natives in their final attempt to free themselves of genetic testing (which was successful, and so ends the 4,000 year crime). During his time there, Blaine couldn't help but wonder how Kurt could have helped or what Kurt would have said if he could see a planet like this. So, he decided that when he arrived back in Ohio, he would ask...hypothetically, of course. He didn't want to scare Kurt to wit's end. When he got back, though, he had come back two full days after he had left, which wasn't at all what he intended. Joseph and Beth understood that not every time he came back was going to be a perfect landing, so the three had come up with a medical excuse together involving Blaine, anemia, and blood transfusions to explain any absences he may have due to traveling.

Unfortunately, Kurt was out of the loop. And, also unfortunately, Blaine had left his phone (which universe wide reception, of course) in the Anderson household by accident. So, on the day Blaine landed in Ohio and got a chance to look at his phone, he had several frantically left messages from one Kurt Hummel, as well as one from David and Thad informing him that "Kurt is having a meltdown that could rival and beat to a pulp those of one Wesley Montgomery" and wondering "why he had the balls not to warn them he would be going in for another transfusion" and reminding him about "that history assignment you swear is made to kill you but isn't because we both went through it last year and it really isn't as bad as you keep making it out to be is due next Monday." Blaine decided that he would delete the messages from his voicemail and return only David's call. For some reason, he felt like waiting to explain his cover story to Kurt face-to-face might warrant a better result than saying something over the phone. What Blaine hadn't expected was what happened the day he returned to Dalton.

He walked down the hall to his first class of the day to find Kurt storming towards him. Expectantly, Blaine met Kurt's eyes and just listened.

"Where the hell have you been the past two days, Blaine? I mean, I'm left here without my handy dandy hall guide, who I actually needed yesterday because _our_ French class got moved and I had no clue where to go, and no word on where you were! None of the Warblers would say anything, and it's not like I can call up your parents to find out what's brought you to be absent from school! Then you didn't answer me when I tried to get in touch with you!" Kurt shouted, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Blaine, I've been worried sick."

Putting a hand on Kurt's arm, Blaine's voice was calm and steady. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well, you did!" Kurt snapped, pulling his arm away. "You can't just be absent for two days and not tell your best friend why!"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "Best friend?"

"Don't change the subject on me, Mr. Anderson. I've been in school two days without you and have done nothing but wonder why the hell you weren't here. Now, call me crazy, but I think I deserve an explanation!"

"Well, I had to go to the hospital fo-" Kurt looked about ready to throw him out the window at the casual tone of Blaine's voice.

"The _hospital_? Jesus, Blaine! Did you not think that I would have liked to know that while I was sitting in class, staring at your empty seat like it was the anomaly of the universe, that you were in the damn hospital?"

"I didn't expect you would be so upset with me. You should probably get used to me being gone every once in a while, though, since it's a semi-regular thing."

"A semi-regular thing? It's a semi-regular thing for you to just disappear at random? What the hell, Blaine!"

"I mean, I can't exactly help it, Kurt...I have anemia."

Kurt's expression went from angry to apologetic faster than Blaine could say TARDIS. "Oh my G-d. I'm so sorry that I got mad at you. I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me? I would never have freaked out and I could've come to see you."

"No! No, no. Don't be silly. You wouldn't want to come to the hospital to see me when I'm there for a blood transfusion. Besides, it's my fault for not telling you." Blaine felt a pang of guilt at the sad look on Kurt's face. It wasn't like he could just blurt out the truth at that point; he had no idea how Kurt would react. "We've known each other long enough where I should have said something to you."

"Now you're being silly, Blaine," Kurt assured, wrapping Blaine in a hug as the bell rang to signal the start of first period. "You're not to blame at all."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's chest, his laughter threatening to ruin the moment. "Well, as long as you can still consider me your best friend, then I suppose there's no lasting harm done."

Kurt chuckled. "You're still my best friend. Don't you worry. It'll take a lot more to get rid of me."

"Good," Blaine stated as Kurt let go of him. They were grinning at each other. "Now, Mr. Hummel! Get to class."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt hadn't let Blaine forgetting to mention about his anemia go unnoticed. In fact, over the next week, Kurt spent a great deal of time asking him about anemia and blood transfusions and how many times a year he thought he missed school to go to the hospital. The answers Kurt received didn't exactly sit well with him, but he forced himself to accept that there are probably some things that are going to be hard for him to take as the full truth. After all, even he knew that things like blood transfusions can't be done for the same person on a whim multiple times a year. It wasn't until Blaine caught him completely off guard while they were doing their French homework in Blaine's room that he forgot about the anemia thing.

"Have you ever wondered if there's life on other planets aside from yours?" Blaine asked, chewing his pen thoughtfully as he watched Kurt tear his eyes away from his conjugations.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "First of all, aside from yours? Do you think you're all of a sudden not from Earth or something?" Blaine shook his head and blushed a little. "But, I can't say that I've thought _too_ much about it. I mean, of course it's crossed my mind every now and again. How could the universe be so big with humans on Earth being the only intelligent or advanced stage living creatures?"

Grinning wide, Blaine nodded. "That makes complete sense. Have you ever thought of what things from other planets would look like?"

"No...I can't ask that I have," Kurt answered slowly, giving the Time Lord a scrutinizing look. "If I did, I would imagine that my idea of what they look like would be heavily influenced by movies and cartoons."

"If you could, would you travel through time and space?"

"That's impossible. You can't travel through _time_, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. Sometimes, despite the fact he had a raging crush on the Blaine, he couldn't fathom how he was friends with him in the first place. "What's brought on these weird questions?"

"I'll tell you once you answer my last one."

"Well, I mean, I guess that if it was possible, I wouldn't mind trying it. But I really just don't get why you were asking me in the first place. These questions make no se-"

"Okay!" Blaine exclaimed hastily sitting up and pushing his things into a pile on his bed. He needed to start thinking about how he was going to proposition to Kurt to come away with him. "I just remembered that I have a ton of chores I have to do before Joseph and Beth get home!"

"Did you ju-"

"Yes, I did just call my parents Joseph and Beth. Sometimes I call my parents by their first names when I'm in a hurry. Now! You have to go." Blaine made a shooing motion at Kurt, starting to collect his things and messily put them in his bag. Kurt was swatting at Blaine's hands, trying to get him to stop. He was not amused in the slightest. Besides, he's been alone in Blaine's room before when Blaine had to do things and he just didn't understand why this was so different.

"Blaine Michael Anderson!" Kurt barked, making Blaine stop in the middle of picking up the pens he dropped on the floor. "I am not amused. You say that like I've never been by myself in your room while you were off doing something, and your questions were so weird." Then the fact that he went two full days without any contact with Blaine hit him in the face. "And your anemia thing just doesn't seem right to me, since I'm going off on you! Why aren't you making any sense? What's going on?"

"Nothing," Blaine answered sharply. "Nothing is going on. Besides, I just really need you to leave, okay? I'm sorry. It's been great having you over and talking with you and doing homework together, but I need you to leave so I can do this stuff for my parents. How about I promise I'll call you later?" He shrugged, hoping Kurt would accept his pseudo peace offering.

With an annoyed sigh, Kurt nodded and began gathering his things neatly. "Fine. But if I don't hear from you by eight o'clock tonight, I'm going to come flying through your window dressed like a martian."


	4. Chapter 4

It was January by the time Kurt found himself wondering about Blaine's sanity. Blaine hadn't exactly done anything to calm his fears that Blaine wasn't an escaped victim of a high security psych ward (maybe Kurt's being over dramatic). Of course, he could just be overreacting like he often did because that's just how he was; he was a drama queen, and that obviously wasn't stopping any time soon. It had been to Kurt's dismay that Blaine had started canceling their coffee "dates" when their winter break ended, and it had taken a lot of self-control on his part not to tail Blaine as he left campus so many days a week. But Kurt was a trusting friend, so he could never bring himself to _actually_ spy on Blaine (well, he could, but he seriously frowned upon it).

The day was January 15th, it was a Friday, and snow was threatening to barricade the Dalton Academy boys into the school building. That was the day that Kurt's suspicions really came into play. By the time the final block of the day began, nobody could see out the first floor windows. Why the administration hadn't anticipated the storm getting this back was beyond Kurt, but he didn't find himself complaining when Mr. Conte, Dean of Students, made an announcement that students were to not attend their final class because they were all to gather in the auditorium. He was, however, complaining when Mr. Conte announced that there was not a way out of the building, so the staff, faculty, and student body currently inside of the building would be spending the night inside the school, with the potential of spending the entire weekend there.

Huffing, Kurt immediately went to seek out Blaine, explaining to the one teacher who told him he needed to take his seat that it was very important he leave the auditorium before he had a panic attack. He was lucky for two things to happen. One, that the teacher believed him and let him be on his merry way. Two, that he spotted Blaine just outside the auditorium door, pacing and mumbling to himself about things that didn't make any sense at all and saying words that Kurt swore couldn't be English. He cleared his throat and Blaine looked up, eyes wide at the sight of the countertenor.

"Kurt! Oh! Um, hi...am I in your space? Did you want to stand here or pace here or something? Because I can leave if that's the case," Blaine rambled, sticking his thumb over his shoulder to point down the hall as he started backing away.

"No! No, it's okay," Kurt rushed, taking the few steps to take hold of Blaine's shoulders. "You don't have to leave. I was actually coming to look for you."

"You were?"

"Yes, I was. I mean, I haven't seen too much of you lately and you sound like you're speaking gibberish half the time, kind of like you sounded a minute ago. Not to mention the fact that I didn't see you in the auditorium at all when Mr. Conte made the announcement that we all have to spend the night here, and that there is a possibility we'll have to stay here longer than that."

Blaine's eyebrows nearly shot through the roof at the mention of staying at Dalton overnight.

"No, no, no, no, _no!_ I had _plans._ There are things I absolutely have to do! I needed more time," he gushed as he ran his hands through his hair, pulling it out of its neatly gelled state. "This isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen. We're not supposed to get snowed in. _I'm_ not supposed to get snowed in!"

Kurt studied Blaine's frantic expression with his eyebrows knit tightly together. "Blaine, are you okay? Are you having a panic attack? Do you need the nurse?"

Pulling himself free of Kurt's hands, Blaine continued pacing and rambling on, nervously tapping his leg in time with the four beat rhythm of his heart. "I need to get out of the building. Got to get to her, got to find a way to get home. There's no way to get the car on the road, is there? No, of course there isn't. Well, maybe there is. Dammit! Why can't my father be here? This is the kind of thing he could figure out! Or my mother...she would think of something clever that's two steps ahead of him. Come on, come on. You can think of something. You're their _son_. Think! Just think. _You can do this._"

Kurt watched on, not understanding at all Blaine's strange self motivation or what he was saying about his parents. He adored Joseph and Beth, but he didn't think the two of them could figure out how to exit a building that's snowed in, get into a car buried under the drift, and get themselves home. "Blaine, what ar-"

"And _you!_ You're going to know so much sooner than you were supposed to now!" Blaine shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I had it all planned, too. New New New, twelve more of those, but I'm not going to say them all, York! Oh, you'd love it. And that's where she would've taken us. She wouldn't have dared to try bringing me where she thought I needed to go because what I would have needed was to bring you there. And you're not understanding a thing I'm saying and if I explain it, you're going to pass out because you won't believe me or something horrendous like that. And I don't think I can tell you because I don't have her with me because she's always my real way to explain that people aren't dreaming." Blaine felt the top of his blazer, hands patting over his chest until they felt the slim piece of metal residing in the breast pocket on the inside of the thin blue material. He sighed in both relief and nervous anticipation. "I mean, I obviously have this with me, but I don't think it'll do a fat lot of good to get me out of here or to create a case for myself. Well, I guess there's the pocket watch, too, but that _definitely_ isn't going to convince anybody of anything except for that it has a gorgeous engraved design on it because it's one of the most beautiful languages ever to grace the universe."

"Blaine, _I don't understand_. What are you going on about? Who's she? And what's this fifteen-New York? And what would she have said to be an explanation? And what's the that you mentioned? And what pocket watch? And what language?" Kurt spouted breathlessly. He had no idea what was going on and he would rather be struck dead by a bolt of lightning than let all of his questions go unanswered. "You've been acting stranger than usual. You say the oddest things and you constantly leave me hanging and I have no idea what's going on. What aren't you telling me, Blaine? Does this have to do with those weird questions you asked me about aliens or whatever?"

Blaine stopped short and looked at Kurt. "Yes, Kurt. It has everything to do with those _weird questions about aliens or whatever_," he scoffed in disbelief of Kurt sounding so disrespectful of his inquiries. He squinted hard in Kurt's direction, eyes not focusing on anything as they started moving quickly and looking all over the hall. There was an echo as Blaine smacked himself in the forehead. "How did I never notice! It wasn't Joseph and Beth that needed me all along, it was _Dalton_! Oh, I'm so stupid!"

"I...yes, you are, but...needed..._**what?**_ You sound like you're on drugs, Blaine," Kurt sniped, arms falling to his sides with an attitude.

"No, not drugs. Intelligence! Specifically my father's. Well, and my mother's, too."

"You still don't make any sense at all! I mean, no offense to your parents, but they don't seem like the kind who would be able to MacGyver their way out of this building."

Blaine laughed, pulling what Kurt thought was an extremely bulky metal pen from his blazer's inner breast pocket. "Don't be daft, Kurt Hummel. I'm not talking about Joseph and Beth. I love them dearly, but they wouldn't be able to MacGyver, as you put it, themselves out of a paper bag. I'm talking about my parents. The ones that are just like me!" He fiddled with his inherited sonic screwdriver, twirling it between his fingers. "The ones who showed me everything I needed to know, who gave me this, who thought like me!"

"Then, tell me, Blaine: what are you going about?"

"There's something wrong! That's what I'm going on about!"

Kurt's jaw dropped in disbelief and he shook his head. "Of course something is wrong. You sound like you've escaped from the loony bin!"

"No, Kurt, I mean that something is _wrong_." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "And I don't sound like I've escaped from the loony bin! You just don't know how to listen." He placed a finger to Kurt's lips before he could protest. Listening intently, Blaine turned his head to the left to try find the thing that peeked his hearing and grabbed Kurt's wrist and said just one word more. "Run."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just an afterthought: I have no idea what the hell I was doing when I wrote this chapter...I don't know at all. I'm flabbergasted over why these humans look like Katy Perry in E.T., but I'm just gonna roll with it._

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kurt shouted for what must have been the twentieth time as he continued to follow behind Blaine, hands never disconnecting while running in what he thought were circles around Dalton. He yanked hard on Blaine's hand, causing him to lose balance and stop. The two took in several deep breaths, with Kurt staring at Blaine as Blaine's eye darted around the hall. "Since I <em>so obviously<em> have your attention, Blaine, why not tell me why the hell we're running!" Kurt exclaimed, exasperated and on the edge of beating Blaine senseless.

Blaine put a finger to his own lips as a signal for Kurt to stay quiet as he tugged on the taller boy's hand to keep them moving slowly ahead. It took twenty feet for them to be stopped by some, by Kurt's standards, extremely lean, disturbing attractive beings that, for some odd reason, reminded him of the make-up job of Katy Perry in her "E.T." video. Kurt's eyes grew wide and his nostrils flared. "Blaine...what are they?" he asked softly and warily.

"We, young human, are just that," the lone female pointing a gun at his chest stated. "We are humans of the year 200,000, descending from Traffic Five. I am called Kaya."

Kurt snorted in disbelief, about ready to fire some witty and snide remark that neither he nor Blaine would be falling for that since time travel is impossible. But, when he turned his head ever-so slightly to take a look at Blaine, he found a boy standing in awe of the sight before him: four supposed humans that easily stood seven feet tall, looked to weight barely a hundred pounds combined, all with cat-like eyes of the brightest aqua, each a varying tint of pink or red, shades of purple covering their head where there was no hair, and all with extraordinarily similar patterns cast across their foreheads.

"How is your government?" Blaine inquired, causing Kurt to go into a state of shock.

"Of all the things to ask these...these _things!_ Of all the things, you ask about their _government!_ Blaine, where is your head?" Kurt scolded, a scowl gracing his face.

Kaya and the three men with her laughed. "His head is on just right, fair-skinned one," Kaya answered as she turned her attention to Blaine. "The one thing I must know is how you know of us."

"My parents," Blaine answered simply. He stepped forward and looked up to Kaya, showing nothing but confidence on his face.

As expected, Kaya looked down to meet his eye, and made her look count. When she looked down to him, it was much more than just to look him in the eye, she was truly looking down upon him, her eyes full of malcontent. "Intelligent parents. What time are they from?"

"I wouldn't know. They're long since dead."

"But Joseph and Be-" Kurt began, stopping short when Kaya started to speak over him. "Then, what time are _you_ from, young one?"

"This time, your time, my parents' time."

Kaya's eyes squinted in confusion; had she any eyebrows, they would have been knitted together extremely tight. The three men accompanying her stepped closer, interested in the word exchange. Kurt, however, was unamused. He cocked an eyebrow and watched the stare down, still annoyed with his lack of explanation.

"Then what _species_ are you?" Kaya asked, voice much softer than the commanding tone she had been questioning in.

Blaine chuckled smugly. "I think you know exactly what I am, Kaya, and I think you know to be frightened. I am Time Lord."

Kurt scoffed. This had to be the most ridiculous thing he's ever witnessed. There were four giant creatures that called themselves human, yet were colors Kurt didn't think he could duplicate even if he was given all the resources in the universe. Kaya and the men with her, however, hissed. Her thumb pressed a button on the gun she held, which Kurt figured was the only step before pulling the trigger. Blaine, on the other hand, didn't just think that; he knew. He pointed his disfigured pen (or so Kurt thought it was) at Kaya's gun and pressed a button, emitting a strange buzzing sound as the tip glowed green. There was a click before Blaine repeated the action, pointing the action at each of the three remaining guns until they clicked. Kaya, not knowing what he had done, pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Did I jam those?" Blaine asked, smiling. "Oh, darn! Never could get this sonic to make things go boom. Although, I suspect that's because it's a screwdriver. It has, however, been lovely chatting, but we must be off. School assembly to get back to and all." Waving his sonic screwdriver, he quickly took hold of Kurt's hand and pulled as he began to run, heading to the nearest flight of stairs.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed in vain, chest heaving as their steps echoed down the stairwell and the door from a floor above slammed into the wall.

"No time to explain to you in detail, Kurt," Blaine said evenly, as if they weren't running at all. "Basically, what you need to know is that they're bad and I'm not, even if I'm not the same species. And what we need to do is get outside!"

"_Outside?_ Blaine Anderson, have you gone _insane?_"

"She's outside somewhere! I can tell! How she managed to get from home to here on her own, I wish I knew! But we have to get to her!"

Blaine flung the door at the ground floor open and dragged Kurt along with him in his mad dash to lobby. If there was any chance of getting outside, the main door to the building seemed like a good place to start. Not to mention, it'll be the best exit for them to reach the TARDIS.

"Who's her?" Kurt asked frantically, nearly running himself into a statue displayed near the front desk.

Blaine ignored the question and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the door handle, tugging on it hard until the door swung open, snow tumbling into the lobby. Smiling, he turned and looked at Kurt. He tipped his head to the side with a look that said he expected Kurt to know. "Why, the TARDIS, of course."


End file.
